Smoker?
by Hydrilla
Summary: Oh, apakah pacarmu seorang perokok? Hmm, mungkin kau bisa memakai cara Sasuke dan Sakura untuk menghentikan kebiasaan buruk tersebut. / AU, semi M, slight!ShikaTema, SaIno, NejiTen, fluff oneshot (:


Smoker?

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Hydrilla.

AU/OOC/Typos/misstypes/fluffy/Semi M [T+]/slight!otherpair/etc

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun.

a/n: Fanfiksi pendek sebelum berjibaku dengan tugas lagi hiks. Yang mau UN, semangat yo. Semoga dapat hasil terbaik. Amiin. ((padahal ini modus dalam operandi terima-kasih-akhirnya-bisa-libur-tiga-hari, ehehehehe /headshot/)).

Warning tambahan: dilarang meniru kebiasaan buruk yang ada di fanfic ini. Tolong, jangan sekali-kali ditiru, 'kay? :3

.

.

.

_Are your lover is a smoker?_

_(Apakah kekasihmu seorang perokok?)_

_._

_._

_._

Pada dasarnya, seorang pria bisa terlihat sangat _macho, _serius, _sangat-sangat _macho, ketika di bibir tipisnya tersemat rokok. Dan tentu saja ke_macho_an tersebut harus ditunjang dengan ketebalan dompet, jabatan, serta kondisi tubuh. Tidak, tidak. Di sini tidak membicarakan tentang pria botak gendut perokok. Melainkan _businessman _muda yang punya baris digit 'wow' dalam tabungannya, serta memiliki wajah dan perut _kotak-kotak._

Bayangkan saja ketika ia, memakai jas dengan warna yang terkesan maskulin, sedang membolak-balikkan dokumen bernilai jutaan dollar dengan bibir mencecap rokok. Atau, saat ia, sang _business-muda-tampan _sedang menghadap laptop hitam yang seksi untuk bernegoisasi dengan klien, memakai kemeja yang kerahnya tersingkap memamerkan leher jenjang kaku khas lelaki, dan jari-jarinya yang panjang menyemat rokok. _Itu terlalu seksi! _

Akan tetapi, sekalipun menguarkan aura seksi, beberapa wanita memilih pasangannya untuk tidak merokok. Misalnya—

"Sungguh! Aku tidak suka Sai merokok! Bibirnya jadi terasa aneh! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia impoten?!"

—adalah Yamanaka Ino. Wanita pirang yang bekerja sebagai angkuntan perusahaan swasta tersebut berseru kencang. Ia menggebrak meja sambil menggemborkan ketidaksukaannya pada sang pacar yang merokok.

"Tenanglah, Ino." Rei Temari menghela napas. "Meski Shika terlihat (ada deham sejenak) seksi ketika merokok, tapi aku tidak menyukai kebiasaan merokoknya. Itu mengganggu kesehatan."

"Kau tahu? Neji yang seperti itu saja ternyata perokok." Tenten ikut mengeluh. "Sekalipun dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya di hadapanku, _sih."_

Haruno Sakura memandangi ketiga sahabatnya dengan bingung. Ia tak begitu mengerti masalah teman-temannya yang tampak dibesar-besarkan.

"Itu menjengkelkan tahu!" Ino kembali berkoar. "Bibirnya Sai jadi terasa kering dan kasar. Apalagi dengan kemungkinan besar ia terkena impoten… aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan dengannya."

"Ya ampun, tak perlu seperti itu, Ino." Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya terhadap kelakuan wanita tersebut. "Dalam kasus Neji, aku akan bicara baik-baik dengannya. Kalau perlu, akan kutunjukkan gambar-gambar penderita penyakit akibat merokok agar dia berhenti."

"Kau bisa melakukannya dengan Si _Pretty Boy _itu, Tenten." Temari memutar bola mata. "Tidak denganku. Kau tahu sendiri si Tuan Jenius itu macam apa. Dia bisa memutar balikkan perkataanku dan perdebatan soal merokok atau tidak akan berakhir di tempat tidur."

Ino tertawa terbahak, "_yeah. _Satu-satunya hal yang Pemalas itu lakukan dengan serius mungkin cuma bergumul denganmu."

"Sialan kau!" Temari melemparkan kentang goreng yang akan ia kunyah ke arah Ino. "Tapi, serius, aku ingin Shika berhenti."

"Kenapa kalian sebingung itu?" Sakura yang sejak tadi diam, ikut ambil suara.

Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya mengambil repot kebiasaan buruk para lelaki tersebut. Ia adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke merangkap sekretaris. Sasuke sebenarnya adalah mantan perokok, tapi itu sudah lama sekali sebelum berpacaran dengannya.

Karena, bagaimanapun juga, Sakura peduli pada kesehatan Sasuke hingga menyuruhnya berhenti merokok. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk membujuk lelaki itu. Meski dengan beberapa hal ini dan itu, sih.

"Kau _sih, _enak, Jidat. Pacarmu bukan perokok." Ino menyesap jusnya.

"Tidak. Dulu Sasuke-_kun _itu perokok berat," timpal Sakura.

"Hah? Serius? Kok aku tidak tahu?" Tenten cukup terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Sasuke merokok meski ia sudah kenal dengan Sasuke bertahun-tahun.

"Ya. Aku menyuruhnya berhenti dan ia menyutujuinya."

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Ino kontan memekik. "Si Keras Kepala itu? Si Tuan Kepala Batu menyetujuinya?"

Sakura mengangguk imut, "ya. Dia menyetujuinya."

"Bagaimana cara kau merayunya, Sakura?" Temari bertanya. Sedikit banyak, mungkin pengalaman Sakura mempu membantunya.

"Caranya adalah—

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam remang sudut bar, empat lelaki duduk bergerombol. Salah seorang lelaki berambut nanas melonggarkan dasi dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyemat rokok. Ia berdecil sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Temari makin berisik saja tentang kebiasaan merokokku. Merepotkan."

"Bukan cuma kau saja." Lelaki berambut pucat ikut mengeluh. "Ino berteriak terus karena aku merokok."

"Aku tidak pernah merokok di hadapan Tenten karena dia punya semacam alergi asap atau apalah." Hyuuga Neji menyulut rokoknya. "Tapi dia tahu kalau aku merokok. Kami sedikit bertengkar. Mungkin karena dia khawatir."

Salah seorang pria yang lain, menyeringai remeh. Uchiha Sasuke hanya mendengus pada kawan-kawannya yang mengeluh tentang pacar-pacar yang merecoki kebiasaan mereka. Tentu, ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Namun, itu sudah lama sekali.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana _kesepakatan_ terjalin di antara mereka berdua—ia dan Sakura. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"_Well, _lihat yang sudah berhenti merokok." Shikamaru memutar bola mata melihat Sasuke yang terkekeh.

"_Dudes, _tirulah aku. Serius, ini lebih menyenangkan dibanding merokok."

"_Meh. _Memang apa yang kau lakukan hingga lebih _addicted _dibanding rokok?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "jadi—

.

.

.

.

.

Karyawan-karyawan tampak berlalu lalang dalam gedung megah _Uchiha Co._ Hari itu adalah hari Senin. Di mana kegiatan awal minggu telah menunggu. Kesibukan sudah berjalan menghampiri dan tumpukan data-data yang perlu diolah sudah duduk manis di atas meja.

Seperti yang terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke. Menjadi eksekutif muda tidak semenyenangkan kelihatannya. Setiap hari, ia harus bergelut dalam dokumen-dokumen tiada akhir yang harus ia periksa satu persatu sebelum ia bubuhi tanda tangan. Matahari tampak bersinar cerah di ujung kepala. _Air conditioner _telah di_setting _serendah mungkin agar ruangan tetap dingin.

Namun, Sasuke masih merasa gerah. Sakura, sekretaris yang juga kekasihnya, telah menderingkan teleponnya untuk memberi tahu jadwal pertemuan dengan klien, menagih dokumen, dan lain sebagainya yang membutanya makin pusing. Ditambah, adanya ketidakberesan data keuangan membuatnya harus meneliti dokumen satu-persatu.Semua ini membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit _stress. _

Biasanya, Sasuke akan keluar ruangannya sebentar untuk menghisap barang sebatang atau duabatang rokok. Rokok mampu mengurangi rasa stressnya terhadap pekerjaan yang mencekiknya. Tetapi, itu dulu. Sekarang, ia bukanlah perokok.

Maka dari itu, ia memanggil Sakura melalui interkom untuk menuju ruangannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun?"_

Suara halus Sakura membuat Sasuke memutar kursinya. Matanya tajam mengawasi setiap langkah Sakura yang mendekat.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura agar wanita itu terjatuh dalam pangkuannya. Dengan serta merta, ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis kekasihnya dan melumatnya tanpa ampun. Ia tak segan-segan menghisap bibir pacarnya yang sedikit meronta dengan serangan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

Pria itu tidak begitu menghiraukannya dan masih menyibukkan diri dengan melumat bibir Sakura. Lidahnya sesekali ikut bermain untuk menjilati bibir berlapis _lip balm _itu.

Setelah merasa puas, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Tanpa dosa ia berujar, "kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu."

.

.

.

.

"_Daripada menghisap rokok, lebih menyenangkan menghisap bibir_nya._"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Apa kau gila, Sakura?!"_

"_Tapi… buktinya Sasuke-_kun _berhenti…."_

_._

_._

_._

_Yah, begitulah cara Sasuke berhenti. Sekalipun pacarnya ngos-ngosan kehabisan oksigen gara-gara ciumannya, ia berhasil menghentikan kebiasaan buruk dan mendapat 'pembaharuan' energi juga._

_._

_._

_._

_**END**_

_**I know ini gaje banget HAHAHAHA. 'Comple Version'-nya Strong Enough baru dicicil, btw 'p'**_


End file.
